


Dichoso aquél tiempo.

by SonOfTheMoon



Series: Naruto - au! [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfTheMoon/pseuds/SonOfTheMoon
Summary: «¿Cómo se supone que Sasuke debía actuar después de aquello? ¿Cómo seguir con el dolor de un amor no correspondido? ¿Por qué no se podía sacar del pecho?Ambos cometieron errores al no ser sinceros, pero una confusión terminará por desatar sus sentimientos. Quizás si tengan un final feliz.Tan solo quizás.»∆ Naruto tops! (Aunque no hay smut ahre)∆ Leves modificaciones en la historia original.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Naruto - au! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862485
Kudos: 6





	1. Equipo 7

༄

**_Naruto_. **

A ver... ¿Cómo se supone que debería empezar esto? Este... Supongo que presentándome ¿No? Si, si, debería hacer eso.

Uhum.

" _¡Hola! Mi nombre es Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, tengo 12 años, soy rubio ¡natural, eh! Y ojos azules."_

Ah, sisisisi.

" _¡Soy súperextra fuerte, de veras!"_

Ahora, eh... si, mi sueño.

"¡ _Mi sueño es bien sabido, dattebayo! Quiero llegar a ser el próximo Hokage y así demostrarles a todos los aldeanos que no soy un monstruo y mucho menos un objeto de odio."_

Teba... oh, ya.

_"Soy del equipo número siete 7, el cual está formado por otras tres personas a parte de mi, claro._

_Una de mis compañeras es Sakura Haruno. Es la única chica del grupo y yo supongo que por eso es tan agresiva, aunque también tiene sus momentos de amabilidad; ella es muy inteligente._

_Nuestro profesor a cargo es Kakashi Hatake. Él es... Es es un tanto, umh... ¿raro? No sé cómo describirlo pero, bueno, amm... ¡es amable! Si, si, eso. Es muy amable y se preocupa por nosotros._

_Pd: Tiene un problema con eso de ser puntual._

_Al final de ésta lista de integrantes está Sasuke Uchiha. El teme es mi rival número uno declarado, aunque también es mi mejor amigo y... también es"_

Este... ¿Qué más?

—...dobe.

¿Mm? ¿Qué es ese murmullo? ¿mi estómago? Quizás deba comer... ramen.

—¿...estás escuchando? ¡Dobe! Maldición, jodido rubio teñido.

—¿Qué? ¡Oye, soy rubio natural, teme!

Gruñó por lo bajo mientras se volteaba.

—Da igual. Adiós.

—¡Eh, qué te pasa! Teme~—puchereé trotando tras él.

—...

Aumentó la velocidad con la que caminaba, sobrepasando a Sakura-chan y a Kakashi-sensei.

—¡Teme!—lo llamé, frunciendo el ceño.

—Déjalo Naruto, ¿no ves que lo molestás más?

Bufé por lo bajo, metiendo mis manos a los bolsillo de mi chaqueta. ¿Y ahora qué le hice aparte de haber nacido?

Suspiré, acoplandome al andar de mi compañera de equipo. Tratábamos de alacansar a Sasuke, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Quince o veinte minutos después llegamos a la entrada de una aldea. Caminamos tras el maestro, unos mirando curiosos a su alrededor (Sakura y yo) y otro fijándose al frente.

Unos minutos después de haber llegado unos niños se acercaron a nosotros con tres canastas en brazos.

—Niños.—musitó Kakashi-sensei, saliendo de quién sabe dónde.—La misión que nos toca hoy es...—murmuró rascando su nuca—ubicar, despegar y eliminar unos carteles—su ojito de curvó en tanto señalaba un cartel, supongo que son todos iguales—Eso es todo, ¡vayan!   
—¡Si!

༄

  
_**Narrador omnisciente.** _

Habían pasado unos cinco minutos desde que la misión estuvo oficialmente iniciada; nuestro rubio cabeza hueca se encontraba despegando un cartel con un poco de fastidio.

“Ch, ¿por qué hicieron un cartel para burlarse de Sasuke? Tsk. Mierda, mierda y más mierda.” Pensaba cansado el pre-adolescente.

—Umh~, me aburro…—murmuró alargando la última vocal, dejo dejó caer el cartel en la canasta y volteó para despegar la otra. —¿Qué hace acá…? ¡Oe, ¿Qué haces aquí?!

La chica volteó a verlo unos segundos antes de contestar con voz neutra:

—N-Naruto-kun—murmuró avergonzada, acercándose lentamente hacia él—E-estaba... en una misión con mi equipo... ¿y... y tú?

—Uh~, pues, ¡cumplo una misión de suma importancia, dattebayo! —se jactó, orgulloso.

La niña sonrió, completamente sonrojada y se paró frente a él, con postura tímida.

—¿T-Tienes tiempo de... caminar un poco, con-... conmi-conmigo?

—Bueno… quizás hablar un rato no me atrase mucho ¿No?—sonrió amablemente, no queriendo ser hostil con la extraña niña.

Mientras ambos se alejaban un poco del pueblo, otro dúo -para nada dinámico- se encontraba sacando unos cuantos carteles de una cerca. De un segundo para el otro, la chica recordó que debía contarle algo al rubio y se volteó.

—¡Naruto! ¡Eh, Naruto! —llamó a base de gritos, acercándose al lugar donde debería estar el Uzumaki. —Eh… ¿Sasuke-kun? —preguntó dudosa, dirigiéndose ésta vez junto al azabache. —¿Viste a dónde se fue Naruto…?

Negó con la cabeza y dirigió su oscura mirada al canasto abandonado en la zona de trabajo de su amigo.

—¡Mo~! Kakashi-sensei nos reñirá por su culpa.

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta posible.

Sin el rubio cerca, todo lo que quedaba entre ellos era raro, dejándolos incomodos y preocupados por su compañero desaparecido.

No tan lejos de allí como se esperaría, Naruto y Hinata habían decidido sentarse en la agradable sombra de un gran árbol. Estaban charlando, o eso trataban entre tartamudeos e impaciencia mal repartida.

—Oye… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

—Cl-claro, Naruto-Kun. Lo que sea.

—Yo… verás… umh…

La chica ladeo ligeramente la cabeza, esperando a que su _crush_ dejará de balbucear cosas sin sentido aparente.

༄


	2. Kiss

—¡Naruto, ¿dónde te metiste?! ¡mierda, rubio desteñido! 

  
Sasuke, por su parte, prefería no gritar como desquiciado y buscar algún punto amarillo entre todo el verde-marrón del bosque. Se posó en la copa de un árbol y, estando de cuclillas, esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

—Ahí estabas…—suspiró mientras bajaba del árbol. Se irguió un poco y llenó sus pulmones de aire—¡USURA…!—su voz se perdió a medio grito, en cuanto notó la cercanía entre aquella chica y su amigo.

No lograba ver a su amigo, porque estaba de espaldas a él. Pero veía perfectamente cómo las manos de esa tipa estaban apoyadas en los hombros del rubio. La cercanía que mantenían le enfermaba.

¿Por qué no podía estar con él así? ¿Por qué no así de cerca con él?

“ _¿Por qué…? ¿La estás besando? Si es así… ¿por qué nunca dijiste que alguien te gustaba…? Es más, ¡deberías habernos dicho que tenías novia! Así yo no… así yo no me hacía falsas esperanzas… no formaba absurdos mundos en donde lograba conquistarte y tu me amabas… pero eso fue una estupidez. Nunca debí haber esperado nada de eso. Soy un idiota.”_

El corazón del azabache latía dolorosamente rápido, su cerebro se enredaba en absurdos reclamos hacia el rubio y hacia sí mismo. Las lágrimas se iban acumulando en los ojos ónix, sus labios temblaban a pesar de encontrarse entre sus dientes.

Las mejillas rojas se fueron desgarrando lentamente por los pequeños riachuelos que desbordaron de sus ojos. Su cuerpo convulsionaba levemente por los sollozos retenidos; sus manos apretaban con fuerza el borde de su camiseta, arrugándola por completo.

Sakura se posó a su lado, en son de preguntar por la localización del rubio, más se detuvo a medio paso cuando notó las lágrimas de su amigo.

—¿Sa…Sasuke-kun? —musitó, inaudible, fijando su verdosa mirada en la ‘parejita’ que, a pesar de haberse separado, seguían muy juntos uno del otro. —Ellos se acaban de… woah…—murmuró, no sabiendo muy bien como reaccionar.

“ _¿por qué me tuve que enamorar de un idiota como lo es él? ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de un chico…?”_

El cerebro de Sasuke seguía formulando millones de preguntas que lo confundían más. Unos cuantos sollozos lograban escapar de entre sus, ya maltratados, labios. Con brusquedad limpió sus lágrimas.

—¿Estás bien, Sasuke-kun?

“ _Si, claro que estoy bien, es más ¡estoy genial! Sólo que me acaban de romper el corazón en mil pedazos y luego agarraron mis malditos sentimientos y los escupieron.”_

Pensó irónicamente, esbozadando una pequeña sonrisa amarga.

“ _Ojalá te caigas de un árbol y se te acomode la única neurona viva que tenés ahí, a ver si así logras pensar.”_

—Si, Sakura… estoy bien. —logró contestar, tragándose todas las palabras hirientes que deseaban salir de su garganta.

Una rabia casi irracional nació en Sakura, al ver la mirada vacía y desamparada de su amigo. Giró mecánicamente el rostro hacia Naruto, formando una nada agradable sonrisa en su rostro.

A paso firme se fue a su encuentro, pensando una y otra vez todo lo que le diría. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a tan sólo unos metros, todo su discurso se fue a la borda. Tomó algo de impulso y gritó.

—¡Hey, Naruto! —espero a que este se volteara y cuando lo hizo ella saltó unos metros en el aire, segundos después le acertó un lindo golpe al chico.

—¡¿Qué mierda…?!—chilló el chico, cubriendo la zona afectada con su mano, quejándose de dolor. —¡¿Y ahora por qué me golpeas dattebayo?! ¡¿Qué hice aparte de haber nacido?!

—¡Seguir vivo!—chilló encolerizada.

El rubio, por algún motivo, miró a las espaldas de su amiga y lo que logró ver le heló hasta lo huesos.

“¿Sa… Sasuke…? Llorando… _qué_ ”

Por unos segundos sus miradas se conectaron y eso bastó para hacer que Naruto percibiera todo el dolor del Uchiha.

—¿Por… por qué huye? —jadeó, sintiéndose más perdido que en aquella clase de matemáticas de la academia.

—Eres un idiota, Uzumaki. —bramó Sakura—¡¿Cómo le hiciste eso a Sasuke-kun?!

Y aunque ella no sabía que había detonado el llanto de Sasuke, tenía claro que era exclusivamente culpa de Naruto.

  
**Narrador omnisciente.**

Sakura comenzaba a temblar de ira e impotencia, enterrando cruelmente sus ojos acusadores en Naruto, causándole a este un sentimiento entre culpa, miedo y enojo, es decir… ¿Qué mierda se creía Sakura cómo para aparecer de la nada, golpearlo y luego acusarlo de sabrá Dios qué?

La pelirrosa se acercó a su compañero y sujeto el cuello se su chaqueta con firmeza, se inclinó un poco más y empezó a chillarle prácticamente en el oído.

—¿Eres idiota? ¿Cómo… cómo pudiste hacer eso? —comenzó a sacudirlo con violencia, casi ahorcándolo. —¡¿Seguro que tienes cerebro?!

—¡D-deja de… wah! —hesitó apenas, tomándola por los hombros, logrando detenerla—¡No sé a qué diablos te refieres, ¿okay?! Ya deja de chillarme. —casi le gruñó, mientras se enderezaba—Y ¿Qué se supone que ‘le hice’ a Sasuke? Si apenas lo vi hoy. —medio se quejó medio indagó el rubio, girándose parcialmente para ver a la tímida chica a sus espaldas, entonces sucedió. Una luz imaginaria se prendió sobre su cabeza—Oh, joder… ¡no me digas que…!

Sakura, contra todo pronóstico, asintió rígidamente. Aunque no sabía que estaba afirmando, sinceramente.

—Oh por dios…—jadeó el rubio, dirigiendo su azulada mirada, bañada en pánico, hacia la azabache—Y-yo… ¿qu-qué…?

—Lo más inteligente sería que fueras a buscarlo, hablen sobre lo que pasó… y solucionen todo.

El Uzumaki pasó saliva, esa no se la veía venir. Era muy pronto para él…

—Y Naruto—agregó Sakura, llamando nuevamente la atención del chico—ve ya.

Aunque no entendía que pasaba realmente, simplemente lo envió con Sasuke, seguro lo solucionarían.

Este último asintió, emprendiendo una rápida persecución; dejando a ambas chicas un tanto incómodas.

—Tu y él…

Hinata se sonrojó hasta las orejas y empezó a hacer ademanes tratando de explicarse y negar cualquier cosa. Más le gustaría a ella que hubiese pasado algo como eso...

  
**Naruto**.

A pasos rápidos me dirigí tras él, sintiendo mi corazón golpetear fuertemente contra mis costillas, una opresión en mi estómago y las incontenibles ganas de vomitar.

Mi cerebro no paraba de lanzarme una pregunta tras otra, impidiéndome encontrar aunque sea respuesta solida; abrumándose por tanto lío.

_¿Es verdaderamente correcto sólo disculparme sin saber porqué?_   
_Mordí mis labios, la inseguridad burbujeaba bajo mi piel, entorpeciendo mis pasos. Quiero y tengo que pensar qué decirle… pero al parecer no hay tiempo para ello._

Un fuerte latigazo de culpa impactó contra mi cuerpo, el verlo parado en ese lugar, mirando el suelo y temblando me dolía. Me irritaba ser el causante de aquello, aunque no supiese qué hice para que pareciera un pequeño cachorro herido.

Pasé saliva, deteniéndome justo detrás de él—Sasuke…

Note como se tensaba, irguiéndose automáticamente.

—Sasuke, espera… detente—pedí, avanzando los pasos que el se alejó. Estuvimos así un buen rato y, como sabrán, yo no tengo demasiada paciencia para esto. —Sasuke la re puta madre, te estoy pidiendo hace dos horas que te quedes quieto. —chillé, haciendo una suerte de pataleta.

—Cállate… sólo, cállate. —exigió, volviendo a alejarse, aun sin voltear a verme. Trate de refutar su orden, pero me interrumpió antes de siquiera hablar—En primera, no tengo porqué hacerte caso y en segunda… ¿no puedes dejarme en paz e irte?

Fruncí el ceño, algo, muy poco, molesto.

—In primir ligir, ni viy i hicirti cisi. —avancé tras él, dando una burda imitación de sus palabras.

—Deja de seguirme.

—No.

—Deja de seguirme, maldita sea.

—Nop.

—¡Qué dejes de seguirme, joder!

—No voy a dejar de seguirte, _nunca_.

Se detuvo unos segundo, su espalda parecía haber dado una gran sacudida por lo que me preocupe y avancé los pasos que nos separaban, para tomar su brazo y voltearlo hacia mi.

Quizás decir que mi alma y mi corazón cayeron a mis pies al verlo, es decir poco…

Todo lo que venía maquinando para decirle, se esfumó sin más de mi cerebro. Me sentía tan perdido y confundido al verlo.

En un principio mi agarre era firme y fuerte, pero ahora no era más que un leve contacto con su piel. No lo estaba reteniendo, simplemente estaba dejando reposar mi mano en su tibia y suave piel.

—Tu…—murmuré, luego de un rato; aún estaba perdido, no sabía muy bien que decir, pero necesitaba entender. —¿Por qué lloras?

—Yo… no es nada. —murmuró, fijando su mirada en mi mano. Esa que estaba en contacto con su piel.

—Pero…

—Nada.

—Sasuke, tu…

—Nada.

—¡Déjame terminar de hablar! —chillé, jalándolo hacia mi, envolviendo su cuerpo en un apretado abrazo. —Dime qué te pasa o no te suelto.

—¡Ya te dije! —exclamó, aunque su voz rota no logró nada más que hacerme sentir terriblemente culpable—No me pasa nada, Naruto.

 _No hay insulto. Okay, esto es grave_.

—Dime. —exigí, pegándolo aun mas a mi.

—No me pasa nada…—murmuró bajito, destensándose de a poco. —En vez de estar molestándome deberías estar con tu noviecita.

_Woah… ¿tengo novia? ¿Desde cuándo dattebayo? ¿Por qué no me dijer…?_

_Aguanta. Qué._

—¿Mi… qué? —Me separé un poco, para poder verlo a los ojos—Yo no tengo de esas dattebayo. —pucheree, ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Me quieres ver la cara de idiota, Naruto? —espetó, removiéndose en el abrazo —¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que sólo es tu amiga a pesar de estarte besando con ella?

—Besar…—murmuré, mirándolo fijamente—Besar implica tocar los labios de la otra persona ¿no?

Él asintió levemente, mirándome confundido. Sonreí como niño al conseguir que sus travesuras sean perdonadas sin algún problema.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo, rozando nuestras narices, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Planté un suave y superficial beso sobre sus rosados labios. Fue un beso bastante agridulce.

Y no, no me refiero solamente al sabor que tenían sus labios.

—Eso es un beso, entonces. —El asintió, un poco lento a mi parecer y yo sonreí más ampliamente—Yo no hice eso con ella dattebayo, simplemente estábamos charlando, pero como habla más bajo que la puta madre, me tuve que acercar a escuchar su secreto… así como nosotros lo hicimos unas cuantas veces

El azabache frente a mi, se quedó observándome por varios minutos logrando ponerme nervioso.

 _Sonrío_.

—Bien, te creo… pero quiero hablar con ella.

Pasé saliva, _¿le gustará Hinata? ¿Por eso se siente triste al creer que yo la besé?_

La afirmación que iba a soltar murió en mi garganta, cuando ambos tuvimos que separarnos abruptamente y esquivar el ataque de unos tipos que aparecieron de la putísima nada.

—¡Recuerden que el jefecito lo quiere vivo!

_Oh, mierda._

De todos lados comenzaron a salir ninjas, atacándonos sin más, con todo lo que traían encima… hasta que un extraño ruido hizo eco por entre todos los árboles, distrayéndonos. Una ráfaga de viento y arena se cernía sobre nosotros. Impulsándome y cayendo sobre alguien. Cerré fuertemente los ojos y contuve la respiración.

A los minutos fui abriendo los ojos, intentando vislumbrar a la persona debajo de mí. Tocí un poco, el polvo aún estaba en el aire.

Un bajo quejido abandonó mis labios, en tanto miraba a la cosa que estaba bajo mi cuerpo.

—Sa...—hipé, abriendo a tope mis ojos—¡¿Sasuke?!

A los segundos sentí mi rostro arder en la más pura vergüenza.

_Ni mierda, lo acabo de besar y me vengo a sonrojar ahora. La puta madre._

Comencé a alzarme, quedando sentado sobre mis talones, estando un tanto más arriba que su vientre.

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. ¿Qué clase de castigo estoy pagando, dios mío? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué me tientas de esta forma?_

No debería ser legal el tener a mi mejor amigo así, tirado bajo mi cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados y los labios mínimamente abiertos.

 _Puta madre_.

¿Qué hacer para no caer en la tentación y aprovechar que su cuerpo está completamente a mi merced? Ugh…

—Mmn…

_Mamá, donde quiera que estés, concédeme un poco de autocontrol o terminaré comiéndomelo a besos._

Apreté los labios, formando una perfecta línea recta; intentando controlarme.

El sonido de pasos me sacó de onda, recordándome el hecho de estar en plena emboscada, con una extraña de por medio.

—¡Naruto!

Giré parcialmente mi rostro, buscando a la persona que venía acercándose, topándome inmediatamente con una muy conocido cabello rosa, junto a unos ojos esmeralda.

—Eh… si, si. ¡aquí! Estamos bien. —contesté, saliendo de encima de mi compañero, quedando parado junto a su cuerpo aún tendido. La vi sonreír con un atisbo de burla por lo que rodé los ojos. —¿Me seguiste, Sakura-chan?

Se encogió de hombros, haciendo la mímica de cerrar sus labios con un cierre. Puchereé, disconforme. Detrás de ella salió Hinata, con un aire de preocupación.

Devolví mi mirada hacia Sasuke y recordé la conversación que tuvimos segundos antes de que nos atacaran. Joder.

_¿Realmente le gustará Hinata?_

—Sasuke…—murmuré, tendiéndole mi mano para que se incorporara. Con lentitud la tomo, aún mirando fijamente a las chicas a mis espaldas, bufé.

—Tú...—comenzó él, adelantándose unos pasos para estar cerca.

—Naruto, Sasuke-Kun, ¿qué haremos?

 _Oops_.

—¿Eh?—murmuré, viendo de reojo a Sasuke.

_Enojado, como esperaba._

—Quiero saber que haremos con ellos—murmuró, volteándose a mirar a los tipos de antes.—¿Atarlos y llamar al sensei o...?

—Si, claro. —volteé a ver a mi compañero, intentando llamar su atención para así podernos ir.

Hinata dio unos pasos al frente y me palmeó el hombro. Me incliné un poco hacia ella para escuchar.

—¿Te sirvió el consejo?

Inflé mis mofletes y crucé mis brazos. No puede ser que me esté echando al frente.

—Algo así, si. Gracias Hinata.

—Oh, me alegra haberte sido de ayud-

—¿Y en qué lo ayudaste?

—U-Uh, yo, umh...—miró hacia mi, avergonzada—Me pregunto sobre... sob-sobre estar enamorado y-y... y eso.

Reí nervioso, comenzando a jugar con mis pulgares, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de mis dos compañeros sobre mi, de manera no muy amable.

—Naruto no lo entendería ni a señales de humo.

Levanté mi mirada hacia ella, enojado. Sakura estaba empezando a enervarme la sangre.

—Sasuke… verás, e-es que… yo quería que tu… quería decirte que yo… que tu y yo…

—¿Qué tu qué? ¿Qué que yo que? ¿Qué nosotros que?

Gimoteé como niño pequeño y miré nuevamente a Sasuke, Hinata simplemente se encogió en su lugar, confundida.

_No puedo…_

—¡Perdón, olvídalo! —chillé antes de retirarme estratégicamente.

 _No estoy huyendo, no… simplemente pensaré en un plan de ataque._


	3. Misión en conjunto.

  
**Narrador omnisciente.**

—Oye…

—… dime. —murmuró cohibida, mirando de tanto en tanto hacia Sakura.

—¿Tú y Naruto se besaron?

 _Silencio_.

Minutos largos de silencio quedaron presentes luego de aquel cuestionamiento.

Hinata, un tanto- muy roja, lo miró de reojo.

—¿Qué? No. Claro que no. —rogó, removiéndose, avergonzada. Empezó a sacudir sus manos en el aire, ruborizándose más y más ante la idea de que ella y naruto podían...

—¿En serio?

—Uh, last-lastimosamente... es en-enserio, Sasuke-San.

El Uchiha, resopló, aliviado.

—Hn.

Sasuke comenzó a alejarse, aún más contento que nunca.

_Su dobe lo había besado. Se habían besado por decisión propia… o bueno, de Naruto._

_P_ _ero eso era un avance, ¿o No?_

  
Era un día soleado en Konoha, un perfecto día para holgazanear y pasear con amigos por allí. Tomar algo fresco y pasar un agradable día, pero eso no importaba mucho si estabas hace dos horas esperando a tu maestro.

Más aún si la garrapata de turno no se despegaba ni un momento del chico que te gustaba.

Sasuke no estaba teniendo su mejor día. Para nada. Hyuga estaba de pegajosa con _su_ idiota, Inozuka no paraba de armar jaleo junto a Naruto y Sakura.

Kurenai los observaba entre divertida y molesta, Kakashi era un desastre monumental.

Aburame, en un acto de valentía, se sentó junto al Uchiha, en silencio. Este lo miró por unos cuantos segundos antes de reacomodarse en su sitio.

Shino le caía medianamente decente, puesto que era el más recatado y silencioso del grupo. Quizás, tan solo quizás, le tenía el mismo aprecio a él que a Nara.

—¡Buenas!—de una bola de humo salió su profesor, completamente despreocupado—Veo que estamos todos.

  
Kurenai sonrió torcido, haciéndose de paciencia. Se paró junto al profesor y suspiró.

—Hoy trabajaremos en conjunto, puesto que nuestro trabajo será encontrar a unos ninjas gennin traidores que causan disturbio en una Aldea aledaña. Robaron varias cosas de valor que deberemos de encontrar y regresar a sus dueños.

Kakashi guardó su libro, acoplándose a la explicación de Kurenai en segundos.

—Nos dividiremos en grupos de a dos, si encuentran algo, lo informan y el grupo más cercano irá en su ayuda, ¿entendido?

Se escuchó una afirmación grupal, los niños se movieron para crear sus dúos.

Sasuke se dejó arrastrar por Naruto, aceptando silenciosamente ser pareja para esa misión. Shino se paró junto a Kiba y este lo abrazó levemente.

Hinata no tuvo más remedio que estar con Sakura, aunque estaba decepcionada porque ella quería estar junto a Naruto.

—Veo que ya están organizados.—sonrió, entregándoles los walkie talkie a cada niño—Una vez listo esto, partimos hacia la misión.

Los del equipo de Kurenai levantaron sus manos y afirmaron. El equipo 7 simplemente comenzó a caminar tras su profesor, no tenían ningún grito en grupo para irse a una misión.

Era un tanto ridículo.

Aún así debieron de aguantarlos durante todo el viaje, y Sasuke sentía que en cualquier momento descuartizaba al estupido Inozuka.

Naruto no se despegaba del lado del Uchiha, aún si notaba sus tétricas ganas de asesinar a alguien.

Por suerte, cuando llegar al pueblo, pudieron dispersarse. El equipo de Shino y Kiba recorrían perímetro de la Aldea, buscando señales de que alguien hubiese pasado recientemente por esos sitios.

Sakura y Hinata estaban más cerca de lo civil, preguntando y tomando nota de los testigos que habían presenciado el robo.

Sasuke y Naruto estaban más metidos en el bosque. Siendo ellos quienes ya habían encontrado ciertas pistas, e incluso algunos pergaminos desechados que fueron reportados como robados.

— _Encontramos huellas_ _. Estamos a 50 pies de la entrada lateral sur._

Sasuke les informó a sus compañeros, esperando la respuesta afirmativa de ambos equipos. También que informaran quien venía.

— _Entendido,_ _Sasuke-Kun_ _. Nosotras estamos cerca de la puerta sur._

_—Oka'_ _capi_ _. Nosotros estamos en la entrada._

_—I-iremos en-enseguida, chicos._

Guardó el walkie talkie inmediatamente, hincándose para detallar mejor las huellas.

El rubio miraba desde la copa de un árbol, a su alrededor. Tratando de descifrar exactamente la cercanía que podían llegar a tener los sospechosos.

Las dos chicas llegaron justo cuando Naruto anunciaba que a lo lejos vio movimiento. Sasuke dirigió la marcha hacia donde el rubio señaló, se sentía como el juego del gato y el ratón.

Llegaron, casi sin percances, a una profunda cueva.

Sakura se ofreció a ir en busca de los profesores, para no arriesgarse a hacer ruido con los comunicadores. Los otros tres ingresaron, completamente alerta y con sus kunais en mano.

El Uchiha hizo unas cuantas señas hacia sus compañeros para dividirse y abarcar más campo. Naruto invocó discretamente a sus _kagebunshin_ , mandándolos a ser carnada mientras que Sasuke se colocaba tras ellos para poder utilizar sus _cuerdas de alambre_ y así inmovilizar a los enemigos.

Para cuando llegaron los profesores y los otros alumnos, el pequeño equipo improvisado ya había logrado capturar e inmovilizar a los ladrones.

Bueno, Hinata no hizo mucho, solo juntar los objetos robados, pero son detalles que ni Sasuke ni Naruto mencionarían por caballerosidad.

Una vez reunidos todos, decidieron marchar hacia la Aldea junto a los rehenes. Había un silencio extraño, de fondo se escuchaba a Kiba mascullando maldiciones por no haber capturado él a los enemigos.

Sasuke iba pegado al costado de Naruto, a veces rozando sus manos entre ellos, con clara intención de estar en contacto físico.

Hinata estaba del otro lado de Naruto, mirando de vez en cuando su mano, con añoranza.

Sakura miraba con confusión hacia sus amigos, tratando de entender el porqué de su nuevo comportamiento. Estaba algo ida, pero trataba de no ser muy obvia para no incomodarlos.


	4. Jealousy.

  
**_Narrador omnisciente._ **

Una vez en la Aldea dejaron a cargo a los adultos, dispersándose en dos grupos de tres. 

Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura por su lado, decidieron ir en busca de un puesto de comida. La única mujer del grupo aprovechó de colgarse del brazo del azabache.

Casi inmediatamente vio el rostro tenso del rubio y la leve aceleración a su andar. Sakura sonrió complacida, pero secretamente. 

Le sacó charla a ambos, como si estar colgada del Uchiha fuese algo normal para ella. Naruto estaba perdiendo los estribos, por lo que no volteaba demasiado hacia ellos. Prefería ver el camino y encontrar un lugar del agrado de los tres.

Sasuke no comentaba nada, solo porque le parecía gracioso ver celoso al rubio. Además, era su venganza por lo del día anterior, e incluso por lo de esa mañana.

Ingresaron a un hospitalario lugar. Acomodándose inmediatamente en la mesa de una esquina. Naruto junto a Sakura y Sasuke del lado de la pared, solo.

Inmediatamente vinieron por sus ordenes, lo que les dejó satisfechos. Sin más, se enfrascaron en una poco interesante pero muy trivial conversación.

De vez en cuando Sakura lanzaba un comentario coqueto hacia el azabache, haciendo hervir la sangre del rubio. Sasuke no le prestaba atención. A ninguno, fingía estar concentrado en escribir los detalles de la misión.

—¡Que aproveche!

Gritaron ambos niños, mientras que Sasuke murmuró, también, pero en voz baja. Engullendo sus respectivos almuerzos, comentaron sus opiniones sobre el equipo de Kurenai. 

—Inozuka me cae mal.

Sasuke, siempre igual de amable. Claro que sí.

—A mí me da algo de miedo el alto y de lentes, Shino, creo.

Sakura comentó, en tono sombrío pero dudoso.

—¿Tu lo conocías, Sakura-chan?

—Iba a la academia con nosotros, dobe.

El rubio hizo una mueca que denotaba sorpresa, pero lo pensó. No lo recordaba, sinceramente.

—Aburame parece el más competente y menos ruidoso entre ese grupo.

—¿No te cae Hinata?

El chico se quedó en silencio, calculando lo que diría. Naruto se veía muy interesado en el tema, de repente y eso no sabía si le gustaba o no.

—Ella es... interesante, cuando menos. Pero no lo sé, es extraña. Todo ese grupo lo es.

Sakura asintió, estando de acuerdo con su amigo.

—Hinata no parece ser mala, tebayo. 

El Uchiha bufó, mirando hacia otro lugar, con hastío. El rubio frunció el ceño, no le gustaban las reacciones del chico cuando hablaban de Hyuga Hinata.

Sakura negó, entendiendo a ambos chicos, por lo que no desperdició el momento de picarlos. Como buena mejor amiga, era su deber.

—No sé cuál de los dos es más celoso, por Dios.

Ambos arrugaron la nariz, confundidos. Ellos no estaban celosos, estaban irritados. 

No habían podido hablar sobre lo del día anterior por la cantidad de cosas que habían pasado en el medio. Era incómodo, y bastante tenso el saber que había algo allí, pero que no podían explotarlo al cien por ciento.

Terminaron de comer.

Uzumaki se encargó de recolectar el dinero para ir a pagar la cuenta mientras sus compañeros salían de la tienda.

—Bien, chicos, yo iré a buscar a Kakashi-sensei, quiero saber cuando podremos irnos a casa. No se separen, y no se vayan de la Aldea, por favor.

Rogó, lo suficientemente insistente como para que ambos aceptasen.

Silencio tenso e incómodo, de nuevo.

Caminaron par a par, sin un destino en claro, pero si con ganas de estar juntos y hablar de una vez sobre todo el tema que se armó.


	5. Love story.

_"¡amor!"_

**Narrador** **Omnisciente.**

  
Naruto y Sasuke quedaron parados frente a un descampado que simulaba ser un patio de juegos para los niños. 

—Eh, ven aquí.

El rubio tomó la mano de su compañero y lo llevó a rastras hacia un árbol particularmente grande, sentandolo sin ningún tipo de autorización en una de las raíces del árbol.

Sasuke estaba impresionado, pasmado casi. Un calorcito agradable hormigueaba en su pancita, haciéndolo sentir querido y cuidado. Era extraño. 

El Uzumaki sonrió nervioso, acomodándose tranquilamente entre las rodillas del chico. Acariciando con suavidad los muslos de _su_ chico.

Sasuke se estremeció, llevando sus manos a los hombros de _su_ rubio. Relamió sus labios, nervioso por la cercanía que estaban adoptando.

Y a pesar de no haber aclarado nada, no parecían necesitarlo. No por la forma en la que se miraban, se mimaban y se sonreían. Parecían entender todo lo que sentían sin decir palabra alguna.

Sasuke tomó el pequeño impulso, dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios. Beso que desencadenó muchos más, suaves, pausados, profundos y sinceros.

Emitiendo un gimoteo, el azabache se apegó lo mas posible a Naruto, quien acariciaba apaciblemente la espalda y caderas del mismo.

Con un sonido de succión se separaron, sonriendo como idiotas mientras sus frentes quedaban juntas y sus narices se rozaban. 

—Sasuke

—¿Hm?

—Me gustas.

El chico mordió sus labios, sintiendo los calientes y húmedos. Se estremeció. 

Escondió su rostro en cuello del chico, acurrucandose sobre él, siendo recibido y apretado en un caluroso y reconfortante abrazo.

Se sentía feliz, era correspondido, no era solo una persona más en la vida del rubio. Le agradaba el sentimiento.

  
Era uno apabullante, que les entumecía.

Desde ese primer encuentro, la atracción constante que sufrían, como si fueran un planeta y el sol, siempre orbitando alrededor del otro. Cariño puro de niños que se fue convirtiendo en algo más.

Juntaron sus labios con más calma, tratando de transmitir sus sentimientos. Fundirlos en los labios y el corazón del otro para que nunca se le olvidase.

Sus besos se convirtieron en una promesa de amor. Una promesa de estar juntos para siempre, de disfrutar y vivir su vida caminando lado a lado.

De cumplir sus metas juntos, con el apoyo del otro.

Sonrieron contentos.

—Naruto—murmuró, asegurándose de ver a esos preciados zafiros antes de continuar—, tu también me gustas.

El rubio dejó que una brillante sonrisa aflorara en su rostro, abrazando fuertemente al chico.

—Entonces deberiamos de ser novios 'ttebayo.

  
El grupo tuvo que reagruparse, con desgana a decir verdad. Kiba estaba picado con el Uzumaki y el Uchiha, mientras que Shino solo no quería estar más tiempo en esa Aldea.

Hinata era la única feliz, puesto que podía hablar con él rubio, usando como excusa el estar en una misión juntos.

Sakura, quien había sido la única en notar el cambio de aura en ambos chicos, trataba sutilmente de atraer a Naruto hacia ella y, por ende, a Sasuke.

El azabache se lo agradecía, puesto que sería raro para él el actuar de esa forma.

Aún así, habían terminado en una charla un poco incómoda junto a Hinata y Naruto. Sakura, en un acto de resignación, se había apoyado sin más en el hombro del Uchiha, sin saber, que esa había sido la forma más efectiva de separar al rubio de la Hyuga.

Sasuke tomó nota mentalmente, diciéndose que eso lo usaría en un futuro. Por mientras simplemente se apoyó en su compañera, mirando hacia cualquier lado menos hacia el rubio.

Kakashi carraspeó, llamándoles la atención con sutilidad. Interrumpiendo sin querer al irritado rubio de mandar a la pobre Hinata a ver si la marrana ya había puesto huevos.

—Han hecho un trabajo maravilloso, chicos. Muy buen equipo—su único ojito se curvo hacia sus alumnos, luciendo agradablemente orgulloso. Sasuke sintió un calorcito agradable en su corazón, recordándole lo que era ser la fuente de orgullo de alguien.

Se sintió, ese día, más cómodo que nunca con su equipo. Y esperaba que así fuese siempre.

—Así que, ya teniendo reportes de cada parte participante—habló Kurenai, mirando hacia el equipo 7, quienes se apegaron entre ellos, como retando a la profesora a decir algo. Kakashi se adelantó y posó sus manos en los hombros de Sasuke—, pueden marcharse a casa.

—¡Equipo 7, nos vamos! —canturreó el peliplata, empujando a su alumno para dirigir la marcha a prisas hacia la Aldea. Los otros dos corrieron tras ellos, hasta lograr ponerse al ritmo.

Sasuke declaró ese día como uno de los mejores que había vivido. Por lo menos el mejor después de la masacre de su clan.


	6. Team 7.

  
**_Naruto_ ** _**.** _

  
Entre charlas divertidas llegamos a la Aldea, un poco cansados por todo el revuelo que se montó en la misión. Aún así, no podría ni querría cambiar nada del día.

Confesar mis sentimientos fue aliviador, pero lo mejor es que son correspondidos, 'ttebayo.

Sasuke me quiere. Yo lo quiero a él. Y como una cosa lleva a la otra, ahora estamos en mi casita, comiendo ramen con unos tomates rellenos de arroz.

Y Sakura está frente a nosotros, como si esperase algo. También está muy pegadiza a Sasuke. No puedo decir que me gusta, pero él se mira tan bonito donde está, que me da pena decir algo que arruine el ambiente.

Suspiré, embobado. La mirada seria del chico se posó en mi y no pude evitar sonreírle como idiota.

-Bien, chicos, necesito una explicación aquí.

La voz de Sakura me hizo espabilar y dejar de mirarlo. Aún así, por el rabillo del ojo, noté su lindo sonrojo.

  
Más tarde, sin espectadores de por medio, trataré de hacerlo poner más rojo aún. Un reto difícil, pero divertido.

Quiero conocer más facetas suyas. Todas, de ser posibles.

-Bien, Naruto está en la luna de nuevo, ¿me explicarías tú las cosas, Sasuke-Kun?

Arrugó la nariz, en una mueca de vergüenza, girándose parcialmente hacia ella, mirándola profundamente, con seriedad.

-Somos novios.

Sakura abrió la boca, en una mueca que sería graciosa si no me estuviese ahogando con el ramen.

  
¡Que manera eran esas de contar las cosas dattebayo!

Un chillido extraño salió de la boca de nuestra compañera, haciéndolo arrugar el ceño y a mi sonreír incómodo. Era bastante extraña la situación, puesto que se supone que a mi me gustaba Sakura, a Sakura Sasuke y a él no le gustaba nadie más que él mismo.

Sin duda era raro lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Eso es genial chicos! No me lo vi venir, sinceramente. Creo que necesito un momento para asimilarlo.

Al decir eso, se llevó una mano al corazón y yo no pude evitar sonreír nervioso, mirando de hito en hito a mis acompañantes. 

  
Ella bufó, relajando sus hombros y se acomodó para mirar a ambos.

-Está bien, asimilado. Me alegro mucho por ustedes...-se levantó, terminando de comer su último tomate y luego hizo una seña hacia la puerta-los dejó solos, entonces. Solo quería saber qué cambió entre ustedes y ya conseguí lo que quería. 

Nos guiñó el ojo antes de irse calmadamente. Sasuke frunció el ceño, con algo de preocupación brillando en sus ojos.  
Seguro que, el más que nadie, sabía de los sentimientos profundos de Sakura... es un poco incómodo y triste, creo.

Digo, yo sé lo que se siente no tener esperanzas con alguien como Sasuke... aunque al parecer yo sí las tenía, sigo comprendiendola un poco.  
Ya se le pasará, _espero_...


	7. The promise.

**_Naruto_ ** **_._ **

Decir que las cosas han estado bien sería mentirme a mí mismo. Cada día que pasa Sasuke se aleja más y más. 

Luce tan incómodo y hastiado de todo, y me duele. No puedo hacer nada para ayudarlo y detener sus pesares.

Luego de los exámenes chunnin las cosas empezaron más y más. Con ese tal Orochimaru diciendo que haría sabrá Dios que cosas si Sasuke le daba su cuerpo.

Y una mierda. Sasuke _no puede_ _._

O eso creía yo hasta que un día llegó Sakura a mi puerta, llorando. Suplicando una y mil cosa que no llegaba a entender.

Shikamaru me arrastró con él hacia la nueva Hokage. Lugar en donde se enteró de su misión y a su temporal equipo.

_<_ _Prometeme_ _que_ _traerás_ _a Sasuke-Kun de vuelta, por favor_ _Naruto_ _... >_

  
Con el rostro de su mejor amiga destrozada grabado en sus retinas partió en búsqueda de su novio. Listo para cumplir por cualquier medio a su alcance su promesa hacia ella.

Sasuke volvería a estar junto a ellos pase lo que pase. Y esto solo sería un mal recuerdo.

  
_**Narrador omnisciente.** _

La estilizada figura de uno de los _San_ _nin_ se detallaba entre las penumbras de aquella habitación. Estaba extasiado con la noticia de que su futuro cuerpo estaba en camino hacia él. 

  
Con sus genes sería imparable y obtendría todo lo que alguna vez deseo. Todo lo que se planteó, y nadie podría quitárselo. Nadie.

—Orochimaru-sama—la puerta fue tocada con cuidado.

El quejido de molestia y dolor se escuchó e hizo eco por toda la habitación. Se cuerpo convulsionó en su lugar cuando trató de moverse.

—El cuerpo está listo... y Kimimaro cayó.

El pelinegro gruñó, arrastrándose en su cama para acercarse al borde de la cama. Siendo perturbadoramente parecido a una fina serpiente.

—Pasa y llévame con mi nuevo cuerpo...—ordenó en un tronco grito, los apresurados pasos de su subordinado lo hicieron gruñir aún más.—¿Y Sasuke-Kun? ¿Cómo está él?

Kabuto lo levantó con cuidado y empezó a dirigirlo hacia otra habitación, masticando las palabras que dejaría salir.

—Está en camino. Al parecer tuvo una pelea con Uzumaki Naruto, pero ganó.

La retorcida sonrisa del hombre le produjo un escalofrío. Sabiendo lo satisfecho que se debía de sentir el mayor al por de las capacidades de su futuro envase.

  
Se dejó caer de rodillas contra el frío lodo al costado del río donde había peleado. El valle del fin se veía dañado por la magnitud de sus energías.

Dejó caer su protector con el signo de Konoha tachado junto a la cabeza de su novio...

De su ex novio.

Se estremeció, sintiéndose como basura y sonrió.

Dejo un pequeño y último beso en los labios del rubio. Dejando así su última despedida.

Se levantó con claro cansancio, caminando para perderse entre la espesura del bosque. Sentía sus ojos y cuello arder como la mierda.

Su pecho punzaba, pero bien sabía que eso no era físico, sino sentimental. Se sentía mal por hacerle eso a las personas que le dieron tantos momentos felices.

Profirió en su mente las disculpas a todas aquellas personas que le dieron algo de tiempo, algo de felicidad.

Pero aunque se arrepintiera, algo lo impulsaba a seguir su camino a la oscuridad. Algo, una energía oscura, apoderándose de él e incitándolo a continuar con su venganza.

_**Naruto.** _

Sus opacos ojos miraron con tristeza hacia el techo. Mordiendo sus labios con ahínco para no ponerse a llorar.

Sasuke había terminado con él. Lo había dejado porque estaba cegado por una venganza. Por ambición. Por odio.

Se sentía como mierda, porque el lo había visto en sus ojos semanas antes. Lo había encontrado allí, en los brillantes y oscuros ojos.

Pero lo había dejado estar, porque no quería incomodarlo con el tema.

Pero había hecho mal. Tendrían que haber hablado...

Hubiera hecho tantas cosas diferente.

Pero ese hubiera no existe. No sirve llorar sobre la leche derramada. 

Pedirle perdón a algo roto no sirve de nada, porque no se repara por una disculpa.

La mirada quebrada y angustiada de Sakura lo lastimó más que cualquier otro pensamiento. No pudo mantener su promesa...

No pudo mantener ninguna de sus promesas...

Si ni siquiera puede hacer eso, si no puede ni cuidar a sus seres queridos, ¿cómo iba a siquiera ser Hokage?

—Lo traeré de vuelta dattebayo. Definitivamente, Sakura, te lo juro.


	8. I promise u.

  
_**Narrador omnisciente.** _

El camino a la guarida de Orochimaru fue largo. Tedioso. Cansado.

Más aún porque su cuerpo sentía la fatiga y dolor por la pelea anterior. Su corazón latía trabajosamente.

Suspirando por llegar de una vez al destino esperado se preguntó qué tan verídico era que Orochimaru podría hacerlo fuerte teniendo en cuenta la clase de escoltas que envió...

Si realmente hubiese confiado por completo su vida a ellos seguramente estaría en Konoha ahora mismo, con algún psicólogo. Encarcelado, probablemente.

Se paró con total impunidad frente a la puerta de la Aldea, siendo inmediatamente escoltado hacia la torre del jefe. En este caso, era una cueva, y la casa de Orochimaru.

Lo dejaron esperando en una tétrica sala hasta que la sombría presencia del hombre apareció en la puerta.

Sasuke lo miró desafiante, sin una pizca de duda que anteriormente lo acongojada. El se encargaría de explotar al máximo su potencial y la ayuda de uno de los sannin solo le facilitaría el trabajo.

  
—¿Estás listo, mocoso?

El rubio se ajustó su protector y luego se aseguró de que el de Sasuke estuviese en su bolsillo.

—¡Más que listo dattebayo!

Corrió hacia él, donde también estaban Sakura y Tsunade, para poder marcharse de una vez con el que sería, a partir de ahora, su maestro.

Sakura estudiaría con Tsunade, se harían fuertes para poder rescatar y traer a Sasuke de vuelta a su lado.

—Sakura-chan, 'ba-chan, me esforzaré mucho y seré muy fuerte.

La niña sonrió, haciendo un puño con su mano y la alzó, mostrando su acuerdo.

—¡Yo también! Ya verás, cuando nos veamos otra vez seré tres veces más fuerte que ahora.

—¡Es una promesa! Seremos más y más fuertes 'ttebayo.

Se sonrieron y terminaron por chocar puños, sellando un pacto.

 _"Lo traeremos a casa_ _con_ _nosotros, solo espera y_ _verás_ _."_ Decía la mirada de Naruto, mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba.

 _"Definitivamente lograremos ser un equipo_ _nuevamente_ _."_ Aseguraba la mirada esmeralda.

Así, ambos tomaron diferentes rumbos, asegurándose a sí mismo que todo estaría bien. Que traerían a Sasuke con ellos y que nada podía salir mal.

No tenían ni idea de lo que les deparaba el futuro.


	9. You.

Un rubio se encontraba corriendo en la penumbra, recorriendo los obscuros pasillos de aquella guarida, buscaba algo o a alguien. En el mismo lugar una chica pelirosa y un hombre de pelo marrón estaban en la misma situación, corriendo por unos pasillos sucios y tétricos, abrían las puertas y no encontraban nada.

Un gran estruendo se escucho por todas partes, haciendo temblar los cimientos. Las personas dentro del lugar corrieron a averiguar que sucedió.

—¿Que fue eso, Sakura-chan?—preguntó confundido, el rubio.

—No lo sé,yo...—aseguró, mirando a todas las direcciones posibles—¿Yamato-san...?

—No sé lo que paso, pero...

—Naruto-kun, Sakura-fea ¿que sucedió?—pregunto una cuarta persona

—No lo sé, Sai.

De pronto se escuchan unas carcajadas que los hicieron mirar hacia arriba, y se encontraron de lleno con la persona a la que estaban buscado. Hacia tanto que esperaban esto, anhelaban tanto el tener a su amigo de vuelta...

—S-Sasuke...

—Al fin nos volvemos a encontrar...

—Sasuke-kun ¿...por qué? ¿Por que te fuiste de Konoha y nos abandonaste? ¡¿POR QUÉ?!—preguntó, al borde de las lagrimas, Sakura.

—Porque no necesitaba seguir jugando, quería volverme fuerte y estando allí no lo lograría.

Naruto se estremeció, notando lo ronca que se había vuelto su voz, y aunque no se apreciaba demasiado a esa distancia, creía ver una delicada figura tras sus grandes ropajes.

De un rápido movimiento el azabache apareció delante del rubio.

—Ahora ya no soy ese crió débil e inseguro Naruto, ese yo desapareció ase mucho tiempo—le susurró de forma que solo él lo escuchara—Así que asegúrate de odiarme y tratar de matarme... o tu terminarás muerto.

—¿Tú crees que así de fácil se logran las cosas? Yo no voy a dejarte solo nunca, te lo prometí y esa promesa la voy a cumplir aunque me cueste la vida. Entiéndelo por favor, Sasuke —dijo con la voz algo quebrada.

—Tú lo haz dicho Uzumaki, hoy perderás la vida y solo por tú estúpido amor, ¿y sabes? Hace se mucho es _unilateral_.

El corazón del rubio se quebró, pero no lo dejó ver. Y, el único que podía realmente notarlo con solo verlo a los ojos, estaba más concentrado en mirar hacia los dos nuevos atributos del equipo Kakashi.

—Le soy fiel a mi amor, a mi promesa y a ti, amor. Yo aun _te amo._

El corazón del Uchiha se calentó, pero se detesto a sí mismo por ello. No debía seguir con tontos juegos. Era hora de crecer y mirar a la realidad... una donde el no tiene otro sentimiento en la vida más que el odio.

Ese odio insaciable que el fragmento de alma, ese que Orochimaru dejó en él, sentía.

—¡Pues yo a ti no!—alegó, sacando su espada e intentando cortar al rubio, pero un _kunai_ se lo impidió.

De repente el azabache se vio atacado por Yamato y Sai; el Uchiha no era nada fácil de vencer, daba saltos y esquivaba todo lo que le lanzaban.

Termino por brincar lo suficientemente alto para así subir hasta la cima del "acantilado". A su lado aparecieron dos hombres. Un hombre que parecía una serpiente y al lado de este otro hombre, de cabellos plateados y lentes de botella.

—Ya es suficiente Sasuke-kun, vámonos —ordenó el cara de serpiente.

—Tch—retrocedió un poco más, dándole una última mirada a su rubio. Sus ojos suplicantes le partieron lo que quedaba de su corazón, pero aún así tan solo rió, se volteo para no ceder ante sus sentimientos, y su cuerpo fue desapareciendo en una bola de fuego.

Luego desaparecieron los demás.

_¿Sera suficiente la amistad y el amor para devolver a su amigo al sendero "correcto"? O... ¿Se rendirán en el intento?_

**Continuará...**


End file.
